


More Than Words

by AnonymousArchive



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because they're obvious but oblivious dorks, Cute, Eye Contact, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, IronStrange, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Oblivious Tony Stark, Peter sees through their act, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shared Gazes, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Small Smiles, Supreme Family, Sweet, Tenderness, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, non-verbal communication, soft, soft touches, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousArchive/pseuds/AnonymousArchive
Summary: Tony Stark and Stephen Strange fit together like puzzle pieces, a connection so seamless yet left unspoken.





	More Than Words

There was something special in the space that existed between them. Something tangible and genuine, a clear cut chemistry that was obvious to outsiders and unknown to them.

It manifested in the way that they wordlessly shared an understanding that only the two of them could achieve, holding silent conversations through simple glances and looks. It manifested in the way that they were synchronized, gazes flying to each other at the perfect moment, small smiles of mischief left to grace their lips. It manifested in the way that their gestures spoke more volumes than sentences ever could, little taps and touches holding a meaning only they could interpret.

It was so seamless, this bond between them, and yet it remained ever so silent. All evidences were staring them right at the face, and still they seemed blind to it.

It didn’t even take Peter’s heightened senses to notice. So why couldn’t they see it?

“Mr. Stark, hi,” the teeneger greeted as he walked into the lab, only to then see two men instead of one. Instantly recognizing the other guest, he quickly added, “Oh, and Dr. Strange too.”

“Hey kiddo,” was all Tony said in reply, eyes focused on his task at hand.

Meanwhile, Stephen turned and waved awkwardly at the boy, easy smile playing on his lips as a friendly warm greeting.

Seeing the sorcerer around Tony’s lab was often a surprise for him, but ever since it’s become a frequent thing — along with the billionaire’s visits to the New York Sanctum — he’d grown used to the former doctor’s presence. The hostility and arrogance he held towards the teen faded with time, and Peter was honestly glad to see this caring side to him.

Just as much as Tony felt like a father figure to Peter, Stephen was honestly filling the spot well himself too.

“What’s up here?” the boy asked aloud, walking towards one of the work desks to take his place and do his homework. He liked doing it in his mentor’s presence, feeling much like they were bonding this way.

“Dr. Asshole here broke his nanotech.”

Curiously, he inquired, “Dr. Strange has nanotech?”

“Douchebag insisted,” the sorcerer answered, folding his arms. “As if I need extra protection.”

“I gave it to you so I can track you down and make sure you’re not causing any trouble,” the billionaire answered back with bite, rolling his eyes.

“As if _I’m_ the one who needs babysitting here.”

The comment made the mechanic scoff.

And that’s just how they were.

Verbally, full of bite and bark and banter, because when they talked, it was full blown competition. Constant was their attempts at being better, trying endlessly to one-up the other through their egotistical ways. No matter the situation, whether it’d be on the battlefield or in the calm slow afternoon of normalcy, they would hurl challenge after challenge at each other. They would dub each other enemies, using an abundance of insulting nicknames to call the other.

But in the middle of their pride, that soft connection existed.

In the now silent laboratory, Peter could see Stephen’s silent admiration of Tony’s diligence and focus. He could see the softness in those green-blue eyes, gaze directed towards the mechanic’s hands that were busy tinkering and fixing. He could see the minuscule smile threatening to break on his lips, because that was just how they were.

Silent. Wordless. Unspoken.

When Tony finishes with the bracelet he’d specifically made for the sorcerer, the unheard conversation doesn’t seem to end. The two men share a look, and somehow the taller man knew to raise his right hand up. At that, it was now the billionaire who expressed tenderness, hands delicately placing the nanotech onto the other’s wrist, touch gentle and sweet. It was now _his_ brown eyes that held the same softness, _his_ lips that were slightly twitching to a smile.

Everything about the interaction was sweet, none of their feigned hostility and rivalry present.

Their chemistry was just there, heavy in the atmosphere, and still left untouched.

“Thanks, asshat,” Stephen said deadpan.

“Sure, loser. You can leave now,” Tony responded without much of a care.

A spark of orange. A glowing portal.

And just like that, the sorcerer had left.

Peter takes note of the smile that never leaves, and the light happiness that Tony had seemed to achieve.

“What are you looking at, kid?” the mechanic then asked, eyebrow raised in inquiry.

“Nothing,” he replied mischievously, hiding his warm smile as he turned to his notebook.

Luckily for him, the billionaire doesn’t press on.

Because he knew, that if he had explained what he saw — if he had told him that something was going on between the two — the man would just blatantly deny the allegations with spite. He knew that speaking about this easygoing relationship that was growing quietly wasn’t going to bring them closer, because that’s not how they worked.

They worked without the phrases, sentences, and statements. They worked in the subtle signs of sweetness and care, actions stronger than sounds.

Their bond was just like that. Their deep connection was just more than words.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this in one sitting. I had to, because school is back and I'm certain I'd be too busy to upload anything longer than this. I am still working on my long fics (hint hint, not yet uploaded) but I don't think they'd be finished in a whiiiile.
> 
> I hope you liked this soft little thing nevertheless. Honestly, I did just write the whole thing now but the concept of this fic has sat at the back of my mind for nearly a month. My initial idea was to have it exist in an AU where their powers didn't exist but inspiration just struck me today and changed that. I hope that you enjoyed reading it anyway.
> 
> I'm going to regularly promo myself here at the end because I need it (I don't really have a Tumblr to announce that I've written an IronStrange fic so yeah), but please do check out my other stuff if you want to. This ship is my ultimate pairing, so expect them to be the subject of my other work (I used to write for another ship before too though).
> 
> Thank you for your time. Sorry this is a lengthy note. Hope you leave a bookmark, kudos, and comment to support me! They make my day :)


End file.
